The traditional and most popular percussion instruments are the drumstick and drum brush. Typically, the drumstick is an elongated segment of wood cylindrically shaped and tapered at one end featuring a ball-type tip. By striking the ball-type tip on drumheads, cymbals or other percussion instruments, relatively sharp and crisp percussion sounds and effects are achieved. The typical drum brush is composed of an elongated tube encasing a multiplicity of pliable narrow gauge metal or plastic wires attached to a traverse control rod that telescopically extends and retracts controlling the degree of wire spread. The primary purpose of the drum brush is to produce a rhythmic percussion swishing sound. The swishing sound is the result of frictional resistance produced by simultaneously compressing and sweeping the drum brush wires down upon the drumhead surface. To enhance the swishing sound, some drummers lightly sand their drumheads to increase frictional resistance. However, even the most aggressive drummer is capable of achieving only a modest volumetric level of the swishing sound. The metal or plastic drum brush wires are too pliable and diminutive to allow a strong, forceful and full swishing sound. The advent of the plastic drumhead replacing the customary natural cowhide drumhead has served to exacerbate the phenomenon. The smooth surface of the plastic drumhead substantially reduces frictional resistance virtually eliminating the drummer's ability to generate a functional swishing sound. In addition, the typical drum brush is inadequate as an effective percussive instrument. The striking of a drum, cymbal or other percussion instrument with a traditional drum brush produces a blunt, dull and muted response. Even with intense physical effort a drummer cannot achieve a sharp and crisp sound utilizing drum brushes. The traditional drum brush was designed and constructed to produce a swishing rather than a sharp percussive sound. Subsequently modern drummers rarely perform with drum brushes.
The narrow gauge metal or plastic wires of the typical drum brush are susceptible to bending, kinking and breaking requiring careful handling in playing and storage. In playing the wires can become entangled between the drumhead and rim causing the wires to bend or break. Once the drum wires become so damaged it is impossible to restore them to their original condition. In addition the traditional drum brush is ill-suited for the playing of complex percussion patterns and fast tempos. The inherent sluggish response and the dull and muted striking tones of the pliable drum brush wires prevent clear concise percussive sounds.
Objects of the present invention are to provide a drum brush type percussion instrument capable of producing a higher volume swishing sound and, utilizing the identical balanced percussive instrument, produce bright, crisp striking sounds on drums, cymbals and other percussion implements with performance control similar to that of a drumstick opening a totally new and broad range of percussive colors and tonalities.